Death Battle: DK vs Bowser
by Life Savior
Summary: Two of Mario's greatest enemies will fight it out to see who is the strongest. Minor adult language and the death of a Nintendo character.


**Death Battle belongs to Screwattack. I also do not in anyway own Nintendo...besides copies of their games.**

**WARNING: Minor adult language and the death of a possibly beloved Nintendo character. LITERALLY ONE DROP OF BLOOD! Man up you babies.**

**After about 5 months of absolutely nothing I BRING YOU SOMETHING COMPLETELY DIFFERENT! Why? Because I'm the author! Plus I made a script of Death Battle for fun showed it to my friend and she suggested that I post. So... DEATH BATTLE! CLANG!**

* * *

**DK vs Bowser**

Wiz: The Mushroom Kingdom has been protected by Mario, the greatest warrior in all of the kingdom,

Boomstick: Which is odd considering he is a plumber. In fact, how did he even get into this business. Did he come to the castle when the pipes needed fixing and Bowser showed up then Mario beat him up for the hell of it?

Wiz: Regardless of reasons, Mario has stopped some pretty impressive foes,

Boomstick: Like Donkey Kong, the giant gorilla of Nintendo,

Wiz: And Bowser, the king of the Koopa Army.

Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick,

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle

**DK**

Boomstick: I can't believe that we never even thought about putting Donkey Kong in a Death Battle. I mean he's a giant gorilla.

Wiz: Actually gorillas are thought to be one of the most peaceful creatures on the plane-

(Shows video of DK killing things)

Wiz: Oh...Well then.

**Background**

**Height: 4'5" l 137.16 cm**

**Weight: 450 LBS l 204.117 kg**

**Species: Kong**

**Rumored girlfriend; Candy Kong**

**Protector of DK Island**

Wiz: In the first Mario game Donkey Kong's grandfather, Cranky Kong, was the main villain, but after their dispute Donkey Kong retired to an island.

Boomstick: Wait. Donkey Kong retired?

Wiz: No, Cranky Kong did.

Boomstick: But you just said Donkey Kong retired.

Wiz: He did. Cranky Kong was the original Donkey Kong. After he retired he relinquished the Donkey Kong name to his grandson.

Boomstick: Oh... So what did he retire from?

Wiz: Kidnapping his tamer's girlfriend?

Boomstick: For obvious reasons.

Wiz: The current Donkey Kong now works to protect DK Island from the likes of K Rool, Lord Fredrik, and a giant volcano tiki God.

Boomstick: Wait, what?

Wiz: But he doesn't do this alone. He has gotten help from Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, and even his grandfather, Cranky Kong.

Boomstick: But since Death Battle doesn't allow outside help DK won't be getting any help from his ape brethren...or sisteren.

Wiz: But he might not need help for this battle.

**Moves**

**Spinning Kong**

**Ground Pound**

**Giant Punch**

Wiz: Donkey Kong is naturally very powerful and surprising agile, despite his size. He has developed moves like the Spinning Kong, where he spins around and flies like some sort of helicopter,

Boomstick: A lot of video game characters can seem to do that.

Wiz: and the Ground Pound, which shakes the very earth beneath him. But his most powerful is the Giant Punch, in which he whirls his fist around and delivers a punch-

Boomstick: THAT CAN SEND YOU BLASTING OFF AGAAAAAAAAIN! BLING!

Wiz: And Donkey Kong can charge up this punch and use it for another time...somehow.

Boomstick: And for some reason steam blasts out of his head when it's fully charged. He must be really angry.

Wiz: Donkey Kong is not only strong but possesses a powerful arsenal.

**Arsenal**

**Coconut Shooter**

**Banana Juice**

**Orange Grenades**

**Rocket Barrel**

**Bongo Drums**

Wiz: Donkey Kong has the Coconut Shooter, a gun that shoots coconuts with such power it can kill humanoid crocodiles.

Boomstick: At first glance this seems like a primitive weapon but IT'S A GUN MADE OF WOOD! AND IT WORKS! Not like one of those wooden guns that shoots corks attached to a string, an ACTUAL GUN! This is not a gun you want to give a 5-year old.

Wiz: The Coconut Shooter can be easily upgraded and somehow hold 100 coconuts.

Boomstick: Ya see! That is not just wood, it is a masterpiece.

Wiz: He also has Banana Juice which gives him 10 extra hearts, even though in Donkey Kong 64 health was measured with watermelons and were upgraded by Donkey Kong's girlfriend, Candy Kong,

Boomstick: Whoa! I sure would like playing THOSE melons.

Wiz: He also has Orange Grenades, exploding oranges with eyes,

Boomstick: Well, that must make it a little hard to blow them up then.

Wiz: Rocket Barrels, which send him flying through the air, and Bongo Drums.

BoomsticK: Which are by far the worst Final Smash in Super Smash Bros.

(DK Final Smash)

Boomstick: It's an abomination.

Wiz: But all of his weapons are completely eclipsed by the Crystal Coconut.

**Crystal Coconut**

**Future Seeing**

**Teleportation**

**Healing**

**8 1/2 wonder of the world?**

Wiz: The Crystal Coconut has a wide variety of powers, such as healing and teleportation. It can also be used to activate each Kong's special ability. Donkey Kong's is the Strong Kong Form. While in this form Donkey Kong becomes immune to all attacks, similar to that of Mario's Star Power.

Boomstick: Guess having your grandfather beaten up by a plumber gives you some ideas.

Wiz: The Crystal Coconut also has the ability to act as a crystal orb, allowing it's user to see the future.

Boomstick: WHAT!? Guess fruit IS good for you.

Wiz: But the Coconut does have it's faults, using it's power too much will drain it's power and become unusable,

Boomstick: Just like how nature intended for all relics of ultimate power. And DK's not exactly perfect himself. He's not too bright, but I'm not that surprised since his name means "stupid".

Wiz: Actually that was just a mistranslation. Donkey Kong's creator thought that donkey meant stupid in English.

Boomstick: Haha. Who's donkey now, Nintendo.

Wiz: Plus Donkey Kong's stupidity has been called into question. In Donkey Kong Country Returns the Tiki Tak Tribe tried to hypnotize Donkey Kong but it failed. This could mean that Donkey Kong was either too intelligent to be hypnotized or it was just lazy writing.

Boomstick: But his questionable stupidity doesn't stop him from doing some crazy shit.

**Feats**

**Defeated K Rool with the help of the Kongs**

**Defeated Tiki Tong**

**Defeated Lord Fredrik**

**Punched the Moon out of orbit**

Boomstick: With the help of Diddy Kong and some other primates that you probably don't know, DK was able to beat K Rool and the Kremlins, in some sort of boxing match with gorillas and crocodiles. I need tickets to the next show.

Wiz: He has also defeated Lord Fredrik and his army of arctic vikings, saving his island from an Ice Age, and defeated the volcano tiki monster known as Tiki Tong by punching the moon out of its orbit and landing on his head.

Boomstick: No doubt about it. Donkey Kong is the perfect crocodile, penguin, and volcano monster killing gorilla hippie machine.

**Bowser**

Boomstick: In the Mushroom Kingdom there has never been a tyrant more deadly than King Bowser.

Wiz: Well actually I can name a few: Count Bleck, Fawful, Elder Princess Shroob-

Boomstick: No one likes a nerdy, smartypants Wizard.

**Background**

**Height: 9'3" l 282 cm**

**Weight: 2600 lbs l 1.3 tons**

**Species: Koopa**

**King of Koopa Army**

**Favorite Hobby: Kidnapping Princess Peach...That's it.**

Wiz: Bowser is the king of the Koopa Army and continually tries to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom,

Boomstick: With very little success and a whole lot of humiliation.

Wiz: All of his plots to capture the kingdom have been centered around kidnapping Princess Peach,

Boomstick: And as you can see, they've been pretty busy whenever he kidnaps her. Where else do you think Bowser got EIGHT kids from.

Wiz: Bowser is like a living tank, he uses incredible strength and superior defense to his advantage. His shell is nearly indestructible and he's strong enough to punch out trees into pieces with a single punch.

Boomstick: But his powers don't end there.

**Abilities/Arsenal**

**Fire breath**

**Vacuum**

**Clown Copter**

Boomstick: Bowsers got the Clown Copter, which lets him fly and do a bunch of cartoony stuff. He also has the Vacuum ability, which sucks everything in.

Wiz: Well not everything, but it can help him swallow objects from far away and swallow small enemies, where they will have to face the terrible, mind-boggling, and disgusting trap known as Bowser's biology.

Boomstick: And Bowser can breath fire, which I guess makes him half turtle/half dragon...no wonder he's so messed up.

Wiz: Bowser can also turn into the mighty Giga Bowser.

**Giga Bowser**

**Increased strength**

**Increased size**

**Elemental powers: Ice and dark**

**High-tolerance for pain**

Wiz: Giga Bowser's strength increases immensely, his size nearly triples, he gains the ice and dark abilities, and has a high-tolerance for pain.

Boomstick: But looks like the nature of media has been here, because the Giga Bowser form can only last 10 seconds. But 10 seconds is a long time for his opponents. When in Giga Bowser form, Bowser goes into a blind fury and destroys everything,

Wiz: Actually that's how he normally acts.

Boomstick: Oh...I'm starting to like this guy.

Wiz: But that does lead us to some of his greatest weaknesses.

**Weaknesses**

**Anger issues**

**Poor strategist**

**Can't beat that one plumber**

Wiz: Bowser is easily angered and not much of a strategist. Instead of finding Mario and finishing him off his self, Bowser sits in his castle while he sends easily killable mushrooms with legs to kill Mario, and when Mario is actually in his castle Bowser will just wait in one room for Mario.

Boomstick: And let's not forget how he keeps an ax close to a rope bridge over a pool of lava. Dumb-ass.

Wiz: And even with an entire army is by his side Bowser still can't seem to beat one plumber. Speaking of which, Bowser has swallowed his pride a few times to help Mario in the past.

**Feats**

**Defeated O'Chunks**

**Helped defeat Count Bleck**

**Helped defeat Fawful and Dark Bowser**

**Has created his own galaxy...twice**

Wiz: Bowser helped Mario, Peach, and Luigi beat the deadly Count Bleck and beat one his minions by himself, O'Chunks. He also unwillingly helped the Mario Bros beat Fawful and the Dark Star.

Boomstick: He has also managed to create his own galaxy TWICE!...But they were both destroyed by Mario. No surprise there.

Wiz: While his winning streak is not at all terrifying, Bowser is still a deadly combatant.

**Death Battle**

Wiz: All right, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

Boomstick: But first an ad from our sponsor.

Wiz: Actually Boomstick we don't have an ad this time.

Boomstick: Really?

Wiz: No, this is just a Death Battle made by some guy obsessed with our show.

Boomstick: Oh...So no ad?

Wiz: No ad.

Boomstick: Perfect! It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!

**Death Battle**

Bowser's airship fleet has just arrived at Kongo Island. The cannons are pointed at the island while Bowser laughs maniacally on his Clown Copter. Out of nowhere Donkey Kong is launched into Bowser's Clown Copter and knocked onto the deck of one of the ships. Bowser roars and DK grunts.

**Fight!**

Bowser's Clown Copter's mouth opens and shows a gun. Bowser fires and DK but he jumps over Bowser's head and punches him in the face. DK lifts the Clown Copter with Bowser in it and throws him out of it. DK slams the Clown Copter into the deck and repeatedly punches it until it is completely flattened. Bowser breathes fire at DK but DK jumps above the flames and punches Bowser in the face again. DK delivers another punch but Bowser grabs his fist, lifts him in air and throws him to the deck. Bowser opens his mouth to breath fire but DK pulls out his Coconut Shooter and fires a coconut at Bowsers mouth. DK gets back up and points his gun at Bowser, who crushes the coconut in his mouth. Bowser charges but DK jumps over him and shoots two coconuts at Bowser. Bowser turns only to get punched in the face and lifted off the ground. DK throws Bowser overboard and he jumps off as well. Bowser lands on the island on his back and DK lands on top of him. DK jumps off of Bowser and points his gun at him. Bowser roars before he uses his vacuum ability to suck the gun out of DK's hands. Bowser grabs the gun and crushes it. They both charge and crash into each other. Both are pushing against the other until Bowser slices at DK's chest. A small stream of blood flows down. DK pulls out two Orange Grenades and throws them at Bowser. Bowser uses his vacuum to swallow them. Bowser's torso expands a bit and he burps out a puff of smoke. DK punches Bowser a few times before Bowser delivers a much more powerful punch, sending DK into the jungle. DK crashes into a tree and falls to the foot of the tree. DK pulls out a jar of Banana Juice but is pulled out of his hand by Bowser's vacuum just as he was about to drink it. DK's eyes widen as Bowser's skin turns gold and he roars. Bowser charges at DK and slices at him then punches him in the jaw, sending him into the air. While in the air DK pulls out the Crystal Coconut and enters the Strong Kong Form. DK falls towards Bowser, but Bowser hides in his shell. DK lands on Bowser and buries him into the ground. DK grabs Bowser and throws him into a tree, which ricochets off that tree into a another, then another, and another until DK punches Bowser as he loses the golden armor. Bowser crashes into the jungle and sends a puff of dirt around him. DK walks away as the sparkles enveloping him disperse. But DK hears a loud roar. Trees are knocked down and giant footsteps shake the ground as something approaches DK. Giga Bowser is revealed as he knocks down the last trees separating the two. Giga Bowser breathes fire at DK but DK rolls out of the way and throws an Orange Grenade at him. Giga Bowser slams DK with his fist and knocks him into a tree. DK grabs the tree and pulls it out of the ground and hits Giga Bowser with it a few times. Giga Bowser grabs the tree out of DK's hands and he snaps it in half. Giga Bowser manages to grab DK and brings him up to his face and roars. Giga Bowser opens his mouth and readies to shoot flames at DK. DK pulls out all of the Orange Grenades he has and throws them into Giga Bowser's mouth. Giga Bowser swallows and the Oranges explode in Bowser's stomach. Giga Bowser falls on one knee and throws DK into the sky. Bowser falls on all fours and breaths heavily as he reverts back. DK flies through the air and into space, flying past the moon and he grins. He pulls out his Rocket Barrel and launches himself towards the moon. DK punches the moon in a familiar fist shaped dent and the moon falls. Bowser looks up and sees the moon falling towards him. An explosion is heard as the moon falls on Bowser, destroys his fleet, and half the island(Yes only half. It happened). DK lands on the moon and beats his chest while he chants "Ooh ooh ooh!"

**K.O.!**

Boomstick: Um...You think that could cause a few problems.

Wiz: Oh definitely. Bowser may have greater defense but Donkey Kong far exceeded Bowser's strength by being able to punch the moon out of its orbit.

Boomstick: And old DK has a much more impressive arsenal than Bowser, and it doesn't help that Donkey Kong is much lighter on his feet.

Wiz: And while Donkey Kong needed all of the Kongs to defeat K Rool's army, Bowser can't beat one plumber with an entire army.

Boomstick: And while Bowser's vacuum ability could have brought all of DK's weapons to him the Orange Grenades are one thing he doesn't want anywhere near him, let alone inside of him.

Wiz: Also remember, the Giga Bowser form helps Bowser TOLERANT pain. This doesn't make him invincible, however Donkey Kong's Strong Kong ability does and can last for a much longer time.

Boomstick: It just couldn't be helped. Donkey Kong went full ape on Bowser.

Wiz: The winner is Donkey Kong.

* * *

**Wiz: Have an idea for a Death Battle? Leave a comment for this story.**

**Boomstick: So wait, do we work for this guy now?**

**(Life Savior crashes through the window)**

**Life Savior: Yes, you do.**

**Boomstick: What the hell!**

**Wiz: Where'd you come from!?**

**Life Savior: I don't pay you to ask questions.**

**Wiz: You don't pay us at all!**

**Boomstick: We didn't even know we worked for you!**

**Life Savior: Well now you do. Seriously though, I will only be doing a few more of these. Each battle will be its own story so check out my profile.**

**Boomstick: Do you think he might be using us?**

**Wiz: Well it is fanfiction.**

**Boomstick: That doesn't make me feel better.**


End file.
